Happily ever after
by Chrome83
Summary: C'était son âme soeur. C'était son rêve de bonheur. Et en ce jour de mai, sur un fond de marche nuptiale, il repensait à combien il l'aimait.


**Hey hey heeey !**

 **En fouillant dans mon pc, je suis retombé sur ce one-shot que je ne souviens même pas avoir écrit. Je l'avais écrit après une séance chez ma psy y'a quelques semaines mais pour une raison inconnue, je l'avais pas posté, alors je le fais maintenant !**

 **C'est vraiment sans prétention, mais j'espère que ça vous plaira quand même !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Happily ever after**

Tooru avait toujours cru en l'amour, le vrai. Il avait toujours cru aux âmes sœurs, au fil du destin. Il avait toujours cru que le bonheur existait, et qu'il existait pour être partagé avec l'amour de sa vie.

Il avait toujours cru en l'amour d'une vie. Certains trouveraient cela ennuyeux, de ne passer toute sa vie qu'avec une seule personne ; lui y voyait là quelque chose d'extraordinaire. Il croyait au romantisme de l'idée de trouver une personne, dans ce monde, que l'on aime si fort, au point de ne plus jamais vouloir en être jamais séparé.

Il voyait tellement de beauté dans le fait que deux cœurs, deux âmes, puissent se trouver, et si bien se trouver, qu'elles se lient à jamais. Il pensait que lorsque l'on trouvait son âme sœur, toute une vie était encore trop courte, que jamais l'on ne pouvait s'ennuyer, car auprès de l'amour de sa vie, chaque nouvelle journée était une nouvelle aventure à partager.

Il avait toujours cru en l'idée qu'il finirait par trouver son âme sœur.

Le jour où il l'avait trouvée avait été si curieux, si singulier qu'il avait pensé qu'il ne l'oublierait jamais. Et aujourd'hui, alors qu'il voyait l'amour de sa vie dans son costume blanc, il s'en souvenait encore.

Un soir, il s'était rendu compte que jusqu'à ce jour et depuis toujours, il avait aimé la même personne. Et n'ayant toujours porté sur lui qu'un regard amical, il n'avait jamais pris conscience de ces sentiments.

Il avait toujours voulu être avec lui. Avait toujours souhaité tout partager avec lui. Il l'avait toujours adoré, de la plus douce des tendresses. Il avait toujours senti son cœur se réjouir lorsqu'il le voyait, s'était toujours entendu rire aux éclats à ses côtés, être baigné dans une douce chaleur, rassurante et familière, auprès de lui.

Il n'avait toujours pensé qu'à lui, lorsqu'on lui demandait ce qu'il voyait pour son futur. Peu importe où la vie le menait, tout ce qui importait pour lui était de toujours l'avoir à ses côtés. Peut-être parce qu'il l'avait toujours connu, depuis qu'ils étaient enfants. Peut-être parce que grandir ensemble avait forgé entre eux un lien indéfectible.

Peut-être que depuis longtemps déjà, leurs âmes s'étaient accrochées, et solidement liées.

Tooru pensait à cela, alors que la musique festive résonnait dans ses oreilles.

Lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte qu'il aimait Iwaizumi, que c'était avec lui qu'il voulait être toute sa vie, il avait été chamboulé. Incapable de contenir ses émotions, il avait un peu pleuré. Cela avait été comme ouvrir une porte depuis trop longtemps scellée, et tout ce qu'il avait toujours contenu de l'autre côté s'était déversé en véritable ras de marée dans son esprit conscient.

Il avait regardé les faits en face.

Il était amoureux d'Iwa-chan.

Tant de choses avaient alors fait sens, tout à coup. Tous les frissons lorsqu'ils se frôlaient par inadvertance, les sursauts d'adrénaline lorsqu'ils se parlaient d'un peu trop près, les Fourmies dans ses doigts lorsqu'il voyait ces cheveux bruns éparpillés, et qu'il se refusait d'admettre qu'il avait envie de les ébouriffer davantage en glissant ses mains dedans.

Toutes ces fois où il avait vu ses lèvres, et où il s'était surpris à se demander ce que cela ferait de les embrasser.

Lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte qu'il était amoureux, il s'était senti idiot, parce qu'il avait pris conscience qu'il aurait dû le réaliser bien plus tôt. Certains signes ne mentaient pas, et les sentiments ne mentaient pas, lorsque l'on acceptait de les écouter pour une fois.

Il avait alors ri, ri aux éclats. Et les échos de sa voix, de concert avec les battements affolés de son cœur, avaient empli sa chambre du plus enjoué des requiem.

Il s'était senti soulagé. Il s'était senti heureux, car il avait pensé qu'il n'aurait pu rêver d'une meilleure personne pour être son âme sœur. Qui de mieux que son meilleur ami, la personne avec qui il avait passé toute sa vie, qui le comprenait, le connaissait mieux que quiconque sur Terre.

Qui saurait mieux l'aimer que lui ? Qui pourrait-il, lui-même, aimer plus que lui ?

Il se remémorait ce sentiment de plénitude en regardant Iwaizumi se tenir près de l'autel, et sourire du plus tendre des sourires. La journée était magnifique, idéale pour un mariage. Et en se rappelant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire.

Il n'aurait pas pu espérer mieux qu'Iwa-chan pour passer sa vie entière. Il avait rêvé, un milliard de fois au moins, à ce que serait leur vie plus tard. Ils emménageraient ensemble, peut-être qu'ils prendraient un chien. Ils pourraient danser au milieu du salon à une heure du matin, et traîner au lit, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, jusqu'à midi et demi. Ils pourraient cuisiner ensemble, se disputer pour savoir qui devait faire la vaisselle, et puis se réconcilier en s'embrassant dans le canapé. Ils pourraient aller faire les courses ensemble, et se tenir par la main dans le supermarché, une bague au doigt parce qu'ils se seraient mariés.

Il avait tellement rêvé de cette vie. Une vie faite de simplicités, et pourtant si excitante, si satisfaisante, parce qu'il serait avec l'amour de sa vie.

Et voilà qu'aujourd'hui, des années plus tard, le mariage était arrivé.

Iwaizumi était plus beau que jamais habillé comme ça. Il avait l'air heureux. Il avait des fleurs dans la poche de sa veste. Les familles étaient réunies, leurs amis étaient là aussi.

Les mariages avaient quelque chose de magique, ils transportaient ces sentiments d'allégresse et de bonheur contagieux qui touchaient quiconque s'approchait. L'air sentait la nature, des brouhahas enjoués s'élevaient de tous les coins jusqu'à ce que la Marche nuptiale ne se mette à résonner.

Le cœur de Tooru battait comme un fou dans sa poitrine. Il était si nerveux, plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Il était terrifié. Dans son costume noir, il avait l'impression d'étouffer, de ne plus pouvoir respirer. Il fallait qu'il se ressaisisse. Il fallait qu'il respirer profondément, qu'il se calme. Il fallait qu'il prenne sur lui.

Iwaizumi avait l'air si détendu, lui. Tout de blanc vêtu, avec les fleurs dans sa poche ; avec ses cheveux ébouriffés et son petit sourire tendre. Il était tellement beau, il avait l'air de rayonner. Et Tooru pensait encore à quel point il l'aimait. À quel point il voulait vivre sa vie entière avec lui.

Il souffla profondément.

Le sourire d'Hajime s'élargit lorsqu'il vit l'amour de sa vie apparaître au bout de l'allée, et avancer vers lui.

Et le cœur de Tooru se brisa en apercevant la mariée. Il se brisa encore une fois. Cela faisait déjà bien trop de fois.

Elle était sublime, une vraie beauté. Dans sa large robe poudrée, couverte de dentelle, avec ses cheveux remontés et coiffés de bijoux, avec ses grands yeux et ses longs cils, avec ses lèvres délicates, recourbées du plus amoureux des sourires. Elle avançait, gracieuse, vers celui qui devenait aujourd'hui son mari.

C'était une fille qu'ils avaient rencontrée deux ans auparavant. Elle avait commencé à sortir avec Iwaizumi après deux mois seulement. Elle était magnifique, gentille, intelligente. Elle était compatissante et de bonne compagnie, drôle et engagée dans tout un tas de belles causes. Elle était parfaite, et pleine de jolis défauts.

Elle était ce dont Iwaizumi pouvait rêver de mieux, et les invités du mariage parlaient d'elle comme d'une épouse parfaite.

Tooru la détestait. Et il s'en voulait un peu, de la haïr tellement. Elle ne pouvait pas savoir, après tout. Et ce n'était pas sa faute, à elle. Elle était gentille avec lui, elle ne cherchait jamais à se mettre dans le chemin de son amitié avec Iwa-chan. Elle savait comme ils étaient proches.

Si elle savait à quel point Tooru aurait voulu qu'ils le soient encore plus...

Sous le soleil de mai, il était assis au premier rang, près de Mattsun et Makki, et il regardait Iwaizumi se marier.

Pas avec lui, comme il en avait si souvent rêvé. Avec une autre, qui était un jour apparue dans leurs vies et avait tout chamboulé.

Ce jour-là, qui était le plus heureux de la vie d'Iwaizumi, le cœur d'Oikawa saignait. Il avait envie de pleurer, tellement envie de s'effondrer. Il avait fait tant de rêves de bonheur, parce qu'il avait toujours, tant et si fort, cru en l'amour d'une vie. Parce qu'il avait un jour cru que l'amour de sa vie, s'était lui, son meilleur ami.

Mais peut-être que l'amour était plus compliqué, plus sinueux que ça. Lorsqu'il n'était pas réciproque, l'amour devenait un poison. Et tous les rêves de bonheur se changeaient en cauchemars. Il semblait soudain que plus rien n'avait de sens dans ce monde. C'était alors comme si tout devenait noir, obscur, oppressant. Comme si un brouillard de malheur venait tout engloutir dans ses bras aériens, pour ne plus laisser à la lumière aucune chance de passer.

Tooru avait du mal à respirer ; ses poumons étaient pleins de ce brouillard. Et il se noyait.

Tout ce bonheur autour de lui, et il était le seul à souffrir. Et personne ne pouvait se rendre compte de cette souffrance, parce que le brouillard le cachait. Personne ne pouvait savoir. Personne ne pouvait l'aider.

Alors que tous se réjouissaient, il faisait le deuil cruel de tout ce en quoi il avait toujours cru.

Cela aurait dû être lui qui épousait Iwa-chan aujourd'hui. C'était son rêve de bonheur qu'on lui volait aujourd'hui.

Et comme il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse faire pour changer cela, il se résignait à l'accepter. À accepter qu'il serait seul à jamais, car l'amour de sa vie lui avait été enlevé.

« Et ils vécurent heureux, » souffla-t-il.

Et il ferma les yeux, avec une seule larme au bord des cils.

Ils lui avaient volé son bonheur.

* * *

 **Ouais c'est pas joyeux. Iwaoi est le couple que tout le monde aime bien faire souffrir j'ai l'impression ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ Mais j'espère que ça vous a plu quand même !**

 **A bientôt !**


End file.
